Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile/portable terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal depending on how they are carried by a user.
As the mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be implemented as an integrated multimedia device. For example, the multifunctional mobile terminal may be used to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, and receive broadcast. Various new attempts have been made for the integrated multimedia device by hardware or software in order to implement such diverse multimedia functions.
Further, many users use their mobile terminals to express their personalities, and thus, various designs of mobile terminals are demanded by the users. Accordingly, the mobile terminals are implemented in various types, for example, a bar type, a slide type, a folder type, and a swivel type. Recently, various attempts have been made to introduce a new type of structure for the mobile terminal to implement more convenient multimedia environments.